Hika & Kao: Neko couple
by Alejandroburromuerto
Summary: Cute little drabbles on love between Hikaru and Kaoru, now both partially neko. SEME! Hikaru. UKE! Kaoru. STORY! Terrible. Seriously, it sucks
1. Proposal

Hello, everybody, how are you? I'm writing this stupid drabble story about Hikaru and Kaoru. After the twins were infused with the first successful serum to make real life faunus, which made them and 2 other unknown test subjects partially cats. Their parents found out they initiated a relationship and kicked the 2 of them out. They now live in a fairly large house surrounded by all of the other host club members houses who swore to keep their secrets and protect them from other people. But for now, the 2 of them are trying to blend in and act like a normal couple. This is basically their lives now. Fluff, smut, kittens, and children. Enjoy!

* * *

Hikaru's POV:

I woke up this morning, like every typical morning to exchange kisses with my beautiful twin brother, lover, and fellow part Neko, just to see that he was not in bed. I saw our new twin maids in this huge house, sworn to secrecy about the Neko lover thing, running into our room saying something. The twin maids, Mion and Shion were bouncy and supportive of each other, not like Hikaru and Kaoru were, but had a lot of dark secrets of their own. I didn't really catch much of it, but I heard the words _Kaoru, Neko, Ring, Depressed, Bathroom, & Go. _

"But I'm not wearing any clothes!"

"You 2 are lovers, you don't need clothes."

"But..."

"No buts!"

Before I knew it, I was being shoved into the main bathroom and saw a bath going with a depressed looking Kaoru. It was a huge tub so I decided to sit down inside the tub to talk to him about whatever was bothering him.

"Are you okay, Kao Kao?"

"I'm fine Hikaru." He responded in a sharp sad tone, like he was crying for awhile. Hikaru this was a lie, Kaoru only calls Hikaru by his real name when something bad happened

"You were always a terrible liar. Just tell me. I love you and and you can tell me everything."

Kaoru fell onto Hikaru's chest, to the point where only his head and shoulders were visible from above the water. He started to cry on Kaoru's chest. He looked up and saw Hikaru's understanding eyes looking at him, urging him to go on.

"I... bought you a ring."

"Kaoru, that's wonderful! Of course I'll marry you!"

"It's gone."

"What's gone?"

"The ring. Our parents secretly dropped by last night and saw the box on the counter. They took it and our dad left us a note saying he doesn't approve. I never thought I would see them again and they ruined the one nice thing I ever have done for you. I had it planned out and I feel terrible. I'm so sorry, Hikaru."

Kaoru cried again on Hikaru's chest. Hikaru strokes his hair.

"Kaoru, you've done everything in the world for me. You were the one who got me through everything. The only thing I do is protect us. It was your cleverness that saved our lives in the first place. The reason people are helping us is you. Hell, I wouldn't be able to control myself if it wasn't for you. I've done almost nothing for you. You have nothing to be sorry about. In fact, I have something for you. I put it here to give to you in our joint shower, but I think now would be a better time."

Kaoru looked up at his twin lover and his tail and cat ears jumped. (In their typical forms, they are completely human other than cat ears, a tail, which is also a "stimulant", and really sharp canines. If in danger, they go to full neko and are both identical black cats.)

"What... are you... did you plan... I don't have one for you..."

"That doesn't matter at all. I love you and I want to do this now. I never want to be apart from you. We live 5x as long as the average human, the serum didn't mess with our perception of time, just lifetime. I'm never leaving your side, and I won't even leave if you say no."

Hikaru grabbed the box from the side of the tub and opened it, showing the ring to Kaoru.

"Kaoru Hitachiin, will you marry me?"

"Hika-chan, of course! I will always be with you, no matter what! Yes!"

They kissed quite a bit and then stayed silent for about 5 minutes, lovingly smiling at each other, until Hikaru broke the silence.

"Kao Kao, we should probably get clean. Or maybe, we can get a little dirty..."

"Hey Mion! Shion! I found something for Hikaru and Kaoru! Let me in!"

"Oh god, don't let her in the house, or at least block the bathroom. Please..."

"Welcome Tara. We cannot allow you to enter the estate. The owners are... otherwise occupied." They said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, Kaoru told Hikaru about the ring, cried, Hikaru proposed, and now there having sex, I just had something for Kaoru. I found this is in the main Hitachiin estate. Their parents may be amazing at stealing, I mean they made clothes based on my stage outfits, but I stole the ring back for them. They are bound to do whatever they want, and I know them. If they want to get married, they'll get married."

"We cannot allow thievery at this estate... under normal circumstances... but in this case, we will allow it, for the sake of our masters happiness." They said, again, in unison.

"Thanks. Oh and by the way, haven't you stolen stuff too? Like identities while murdering? In fact, didn't you 2 switch at birth, so you had to steal your own identity back. Mion was forever put into the role of Shion, and stole it back, then killed everyone. That's what I did with the ring, right?"

"Correct, I guess. Wait, which dimension did you kill everybody, Shion?"

"Not this one, that's for sure." (Winks)

"Sure..."

"We will take this ring to the twins once they're done doing whatever two horny teenage boys do."

"Kinda like Keiichi and Satoshi?"

"Totally. I have the video, if you wanna see it."

"Yeah, I'm good. Bye girls."

"Bye Ms. Namazuki."

Meanwhile...

"Fuck me harder! Hikaru!"

* * *

First little drabble. I like this couple, especially as part Neko. Just to make sure nobody but the host club and a few people from other anime. BTW, the first person who can tell me where the twins, Mion and Shion came from, will get a special mention in my next chapter and I will write a Hikaru x Kaoru fic on the subject of your choice. In other words, I have writers block. Later. Also, one shot fanfiction contest starts on April 15th. Comment with the name of your story and I will enter it. One shots of any rating with any couple is fine.


	2. Kitten

Kaoru was awoken at about 5:30 in the morning 3 days after their engagement by a startling, soft sweet noise that made Kaoru's tail stand up straight. He sat up and heard the noise again. He felt his own tail stick up and Hikaru's tail stick up, poking him.

"Hikaru, are you awake?"

"Yeah. Did you here that?"

"I did."

*meow*

The couple's tails go up and curl up together.

"Hikaru, do you think that's a..."

"Yeah. Should we go out and get it. It's raining, so I don't think the cat will do well."

"We should. We are part cat. And we should have something that we share that's, you know, alive."

"Yeah. Well, we do share our bodies... every night. I would say they are alive as ever."

"Let me rephrase that..."

"Too late! C'mon, let's go get the cat."

"Coming!

* * *

They arrive outside to find a tiny little box with two identical male black kittens, who look like they were born in the last week or so.

"Who would leave their cats in the middle of nowhere!?"

"Calm down, Hikaru, the note says they left them at our doorstep because they needed a nice home. He left the other cats at the other estates with similar notices and said that he felt it was appropriate to bring the 2 of them to us because he knew the Hitachiin's had twin boys who may be a bit too friendly. Oh, cool, he said they may be a "bit too friendly."

"Oh joy."

"Hey. What about us?"

"They're cats... oh yeah, were cats."

"Yeah. Let's just let them in and see what happens."

"Whatever you say."

The 2 of them brought in the kitten who romped around in the fairly large house, not daring to leave each other's side. They clearly woke up Shion, who screamed.

"Sorry Shion!"

"Don't let your inner demon wake up and start killing people!"

The cats ran back in to find a large bowl of milk and a small dish of fish. One of the cats fell into the water and the other kitten helped him out and licked him clean. He then stayed by him in a sort of protective manner, like any good seme would do for their lover.

"I think we should name the one who fell in Kao. The uke. Kinda like you, sweet Neko."

"Then we should name the protective one Hika. The seme. Like you, Hika-chan."

"Yeah. Wait, Kaoru..."

"What..."

"Hika's humping Kao."

"Should we seperate them?"

"You know what, we should let them do it. They're both boys.

"There like a week old."

"We tried when we were 5."

"We didn't know what we were doing."

"You think they do? What would you have felt like if someone separated us?"

"Fair enough. But we were inexperienced. Remember lube."

"Yes!"

"I guess we can let them be."

"We should. They love each other. Love is pure.

"It truly is."

*smash*

"Hate to ruin the mood, but did Shion go crazy?"

"I'll get the tape."

"I'll get the rope."

* * *

Done! Sorry this chapter was so short. Dropping hints on who Shion is. Please review. Use flames to heat up dinner. Love you guys. Serious writers block. Feeling fluffy.😊


End file.
